herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is the titular protagonist of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. History Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both of his side tanks. Personality Thomas is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from getting over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. One of Thomas' favorite things to do is to race. He enjoys racing many of his friends, especially Bertie and James. His passengers and coaches, however, don't find it as fun as he does, but his short attention span makes it hard for him to notice. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Thomas is youthful, playful, and also loves making children smile. He would do anything to make somebody's day a better one. Thomas's faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel are his closest friends of all who he loves deeply. Appearance He is a LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Blue tank engine. He has become the title star of the television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (''now known as Thomas and Friends''). He has blue paint with red lines, six blue wheels, a black funnel, and a golden whistle. He also has yellow paint lines around his windows and he has the number 1 painted on both of his side tanks. He also has a bright white lamp near his buffers. Trivia * His engine ID number is 1. * He is based off of the LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Tank locomotive. Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry in the second book Thomas the Tank Engine. Relationship Home: '''Island of Sodor '''Train Built: '''Steamie '''Personality: '''Cheeky, goofy, funny, kind, friendly, clever, determined, honest, brave, smart, cute, wise, stubborn (sometimes), naughty (sometimes) '''Appearance: '''Blue tank engine with 6 wheels, black smokebox, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes, red lines around his sides, coal bunker and across his boiler, number 1 on both sides of his tanks, white headlamp and tail lamp. '''Occupation: '''The Fat Controller's number 1 engine, Percy's best friend, shunter, and branch line engine. '''Goal: To be a really useful engine. Numbers: '''1 '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: Good Allies: Edward the Blue Engine, Henry the Green Engine, Gordon the Big Engine, James the Red Engine, Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine, Murdoch the Strong Engine, Arthur the LMS Tank Engine, Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney, Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine, Rosie, Lady (magical friend), Belle Millie, Stephen, Bash and Dash the Logging Locos, Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro, Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Ashima, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton, Sidney, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro Enemies Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy (Currently), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty, George, Bulgy, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), D261, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Vinnie, Carlos, Raul, Shane, Frieda, Axel, Gina, Etienne, Ivan, Ashima (formerly), The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks, Sailor John, Sir Topham Hatt (upon being scolded for causing too much trouble) Likes: '''Being a Really Useful Engine, being the Fat Controller’s No. 1 engine, being nice to his friends, Annie and Clarabel, his friends, Ashima, people and engines who are friendly to him, Rosie, working on his branch line, racing, playing tricks on the other engines, blaming engines and people (sometimes), shunting trucks, Spencer being nice to him and his friends, saying that it's not his fault (always), being happy, being angry (sometimes), being rude to engines and people (sometimes). '''Dislikes: Causing confusion and delay, being late, Diesel 10, people and engines who are mean to him, Devious Diesel, his snowplough (sometimes), danger, not working on his branch line, being banished from his branch line, Rosie annoying him, Billy calling him a bossy engine, other engines pulling Annie and Clarabel (sometimes), Sailor John, Vinnie, anyone furious at him, Cranky being cranky, Spencer being rude to him and his friends. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless Category:Role Models Category:Nurturer Category:MAD Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Leaders Category:Possessed Object Category:Wrathful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Optimists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Vehicular Category:Video Game Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:The Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pacifists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Honest Category:Unwanted Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Independent